


For me.

by Ami17han



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 804, F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ami17han/pseuds/Ami17han
Summary: How I wished Brienne had answered Jaime.





	For me.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written a fanfic before - but I needed her to be stronger. However, I completely get her falling apart.

“You think I’m a good man.”  
"I pushed a boy out of a tower window, crippled him for life, for Cersei. I strangled my cousin with my own hands, just to get back to Cersei. I would’ve murdered every man, woman, and child in Riverrun, for Cersei. She’s hateful, and so am I.”

“You jumped into a bear pit with no weapon, for me.”

“You convinced Locke that my father would pay my ransom in sapphires, for me.”

“You lost your sword hand, for me.”

“You spared the life of every man, woman, and child in Riverrun, for me.”

“You gave up a Valyrian sword, for me.”

“You had armour designed to my exact body, for me.”

“You came to Winterfell to fight for the living, and for me.”

“I think you _can _be a good man, Ser Jaime. You are loving, and it’s why I love you.”__


End file.
